Cupcakes and Peppermint
by Becs
Summary: Pietro and Toby make cupcakes. But like anything in the Brotherhood house, it turns into a competition.


Disclaimer: Own Toby and Cookie. That's about it.

A/N - Doing this makes you feel really sick. I did it on the weekend with some friends and I now have a fear of peppermint and a dislike for cupcakes.

"I'm booooored."

It was a lament heard often in the Brotherhood house. And it usually boded disaster, for a bored Pietro was not a good Pietro.

"Hey guys, I said I was bored!"

"Shut up," Lance snapped, "I don't care. I have finally finished that stupid math homework and now I can relax. So shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

"You're cranky when you do maths," Pietro said. The speedster turned his attention to Toby, who was curled up in an armchair, Cookie on his stomach, reading a novel called 'Goats.' "Toby, will you help me?" Toby ignored him. Pietro pouted. "I know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me! Toby!" Still no response. "TOBY!"

"AHHHHHH!" Toby yelled, jumping a little and startling Cookie, who leapt off his stomach and onto the floor. "Don't do that! You know I block you guys out when I'm reading! You scared the shit outta me!"

"I'm bored."

"Find something to do."

"What?"

"I don't know. Make some cupcakes."

Pietro's eyes flashed. "Cupcakes!" the speedster grinned, "perfect. You can help. Come." And before Toby could protest he'd been dragged into the kitchen.

The kitchen 

"We need flour," Pietro was saying as he zipped around the kitchen, "and eggs. Ooh, and sugar annnnnnnnd, butter!"

"You also need to turn on the oven," Toby pointed out, "otherwise you ain't gonna be cooking anything for a while."

"I knew that," Pietro sniffed, zipping to the oven and turning it on before Toby could spot him, "see. I did turn it on."

"Very good. Now let's get cooking. Maybe then I can get back to my book."

A while later 

"Now, put the beaten egg in slowly, SLOWLY!" Toby yelled as Pietro began to pour the egg in at super-speed.

"Slowly takes to long," Pietro protested, "we gotta be fast! FastFastFastFastFastFast - "

"I get the idea."

"No you don't, fastFastFastFastFastFastFastFas - "

"SHUT UP!"

"Cranky. Why is everyone angry at Pietro? I'm so misunderstood." Pietro sniffed and pretended to wipe his eyes.

"Sorry," Toby said shortly, "I guess I'm not being very understanding. Can you forgive me?"

"Hmmmmmmm. Okay."

"Now, let's pour the egg _slowly_."

The mixture done.... 

Toby and Pietro were spooning the mixture into the cupcake cups with care. Pietro was going at super-speed and was soon finished before Toby had even had a chance to do one.

"Can I lick the spoon?" Pietro asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease Toby?" Pietro fluttered his eyelashes and made huge bambi eyes.

"Oh fine!"

"Thank you," Pietro grinned, snatching the spoon from Toby. Pietro was soon bored with spooning the mixture into his mouth and decided that it would be much more fun to flick it at someone. Poor Toby happened to be that person.

"Hey! Quit it!" Toby cried, flinging his arms up in an attempt to shield his face.

"Quit it!" Pietro mocked, flicking him again.

"I mean it Pietro! Stop it now!"

"Make me!"

"I'll make you all right!" Toby yelled snatching up a spoon and snatching some mixture of his own.

"Ick! It's sticky!" Pietro wailed, "and it's in my hair! You fiend! Take that!"

"Yuck! You got it down my top!"

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you," Pietro said, stepping forward. Toby didn't see the speedster slip his fingers into the bowl of left over mixture and cover his fingers in dough. Pietro slipped to Toby's side, taking Toby's hand to stop the dark-haired teen from brushing the mixture off his chest. Toby looked up at him in surprise, his blue eyes wide.

"P-Pietro?"

Pietro ignored him and keeping his azure eyes fixed firmly on Toby's he raised his hand as if to brush the mixture off his chest. For one seemingly tantalising moment there was no contact between the two, Toby's mind running in circles as he tried to think, then...........

"Eeeeewwwww! Gross! Pietro you asshole!" Pietro whooped and dropped Toby's shirt dashing to the other side of the kitchen. Toby sent a barrage of cupcake mixture in Pietro's direction all the while yelling insults.

Minutes later 

"Finally!" Pietro said, pulling the miniature cakes out of the oven. "Let's ice them."

"We have to wait for them to cool," Toby said, not looking up from his book which he'd fetched from the armchair.

"We can still mix the icing," Pietro exclaimed, "come on. Let's make them Christmas colours!"

Toby sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really." 

Several iced cupcakes later 

"Mmmmm, what can I smell?" Lance asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Pietro's disgusting peppermint icing," Toby answered, "look, he's poured at least a cap full of peppermint essence into the green icing."

"Well it's not like I'm putting it on the cupcakes," Pietro protested, "it's just leftover stuff."

"He's tricking you Lance. He's covered one of these green cupcakes in peppermint icing."

"Shhh!" Pietro hissed, "you're not meant to _tell_ him!"

"We've still got heaps of icing left," Toby said, scooping some red icing up with his knife, "what are we gonna do with it?"

"I've got an idea!" Pietro grinned, zipping to the cupboards and back. In his hands was a packet of plain vanilla cookies. "Let's ice 'em and make Lance eat it!" Before Lance could protest a small pile of cookies, icing spread between, was in front of him. "Eat," Pietro grinned.

Lance looked at the cookie and icing sandwich sceptically. "I don't know..."

"If you don't eat it you don't get cupcakes."

Grimacing, Lance took a bite of the cookie. "This tastes like toothpaste and sugar."

"Great!" Toby flashed a smile, "that means Pietro will hate it!" Toby snatched up a cookie and began to coat it with icing.

"No you don't!" Pietro snapped, snatching up a cookie of his own. In seconds the two teens were fighting for icing supremacy, the cookie sandwiches pilled high with green and red icing.

"Ha!" Pietro snapped as he slapped the last bit of icing onto Toby's 'sandwich.'

"Ha yourself!" Toby poked out his tongue, "I got more icing than you! And you have to eat the _whole_ thing, otherwise you failed the challenge."

"I never fail challenges!" 

"Good; then you'll eat it all."

"Fine I will. But so do you."

"Fine!" The two mutants swapped cookies.

"Ooooooooohhh," Pietro moaned, looking at the cookie sandwich in disgust, "this is so foul."

"Come on Pietro," Lance grinned, "you have to eat it alllllllll up!"

"Shut up Lance."

"You can't back down," Toby said, enjoying the speedster's discomfort. Toby had finished before Pietro after it was agreed that they both had to eat at normal speed.

"But it's so gross!" Pietro protested.

"Pietro's losing!" Lance crowed.

"I AM NOT!" In a single act of defiance Pietro shoved the cookie sandwich into his mouth. For a moment it looked like he was going to barf, but he swallowed and grinned triumphantly.

"Damn," Lance said, "he finished it." 

"I bet you can't eat a cupcake in 30 seconds," Toby grinned.

"You're on."

"Okay, GO!" 

Pietro shoved the cupcake in, chewing at super-speed and finishing with seconds to spare.

"Okay," Toby nodded, "you can do it. What about 20?"

10 cupcake competitions later 

"I feel bad," Pietro moaned, placing a hand on his stomach.

"No wonder," Lance said, "even Freddy couldn't eat 3 cupcakes in 3 seconds."

"If I ever see another cupcake again I think I'm gonna barf," Pietro groaned.

"Me too," Toby said, "and if I ever see or _smell _peppermint again I'm going to scream."

"I'm going to lie down," Pietro said, "wake me if you have too."

"And I'm going to burn these," Toby said, picking up the leftover cupcakes and icing.

"Ooh, cupcakes!" Freddy said, walking in, "can I have one?"

"Take them all!" Toby cried shoving them at Freddy.

"Thanks," Freddy smiled. He took a green cupcake and bit down. His face froze halfway and he pulled a face. "It's a bit; pepperminty," Freddy said weakly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Don't try this at home. I'm warning you. You will never look at a cupcake the same way again.


End file.
